


Artifacts

by glowgloss



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 06:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5957043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowgloss/pseuds/glowgloss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m not a fan of sentiment or reminisce so I’m passing this old stuff on to you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artifacts

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Zarpedon didn't die and Moxxi & co. went to her rescue plus some ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ idk my dude

“What’s this about, Z?” Moxxi sang while inspecting the pistol in her hands. She handled it carefully as if it would shatter and honestly it just might, it was dainty and looked _good_ in her manicured hands. “Such a lovely little thing I’m almost afraid of firing it.”

“It’s a Jakobs, it’ll go a ways without breaking. I got the Cyber Eagle after some odd years of service.” Zarpedon leaned over to open the barrel and pulled one of the bullets out to display the elemental system underneath. “Shock damage, hundred percent accuracy. Nothing spectacular like a Maliwan or anything E-tech but it’s yours. Maybe it’ll get you out of a rough spot someday.” She finished, replacing the bullet and leaned back again, gauging her partners’ reaction. Her easy smile fell, making Zarpedon wonder if it had been the right move.

A few beats of silence followed while Moxxi collected her words. “You sure about this? First your old dogtags and now this, makes me feel like you’re gonna get to leavin’. Or getting yourself killed.” She barked out a bitter laugh, already counting the tallies of long past lovers.

“Nothing like that. I’m not a fan of sentiment or reminisce so I’m passing this old stuff on to you, that is all. Something personal as a thank you. Not that you’ve taken the tags off since.”

“Yeah well…don’t let it get to your head. I’m an entertainer before anything else. They just happen to look good on me. So does this pretty pistol, matter of fact.” The smile returned, genuine and nothing like her show smile she wears around the bar or on the posters and the ex military allowed the tension release from her frame a little. “I don’t know what you keep thankin’ me for. It’s been two years, sugar. There was never a debt to begin with and if there were, it’s been paid.”

“Could’ve been dead. Never see my daughter again but you and Lilith pulled through and put yourselves in danger.” It was a conversation often repeated over the past two years. “And…you’re here. We’re here.”

“Ain’t going nowhere either.” Moxxi hopped off the stool, replacing the pistol in her holster with the Cyber Eagle and handed the old one off with a kiss to her cheek. “I gotta get back to work before bar-bot burns the damn place down. You wanna hang around?”

“I uh…” Zarpedon tore her gaze away, suddenly taken aback and fighting the redness creeping up her neck threatening to give her disposition away. “What do you want me to do with this?”

“Sell it. I got a new love now.” Moxxi patted her holster and left to get back to work, leaving her flustered girlfriend to stare at the old pistol. Maybe she’d keep it.


End file.
